Truco de Magia
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Vaati les enseña un truco de magia con las cartas a Shadow Link y Rojo, quienes alegres quisieron mostrarle lo que aprendieron a Azul y Verde, pero algo no sale bien con Shadow Link.


**Hola!  
Se acuerdan de mi? xD No, no volví. Les diré todo después de éste fic. **

**Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece.**

* * *

**-:-Cartas-:-**

-Escoge una carta- el brujo le mostró sus cartas al rubio de mirada adorable y ropaje rojiza. Rojo agarró una carta, la observó; Vaati levantó la mirada y le ordenó que volviera a ponerla, el pequeño obedeció. Luego, el peli morado barajó las cartas, fue deslizándolas de una mano a otra una por una, contándolas hasta llegar a la carta escogida por el pequeño. Levantó la mano con la carta a la altura de la cabeza del rubio - ¿Es ésta tu carta? – Rojo asintió. – Ja… Soy el mejor – sonrió presumido para luego borrar su sonrisa y rodar sus ojos – éste truco es más viejo que mi maestro Ezlo. – dejó las cartas sobre la mesa de madera que se hallaba fuera del bar de la Ciudadela.

-¿Me enseñas? – sonrió amable Rojo.

-Yo también quiero aprender – se entrometió Shadow Link. Y, en lo que esperaban a Verde, Azul y Vio, Vaati se dedicó a enseñarles dicho truco de magia con las cartas. Hasta que llegaron.

-¡Azul! ¡Azul! Aprendí a hacer magia con las cartas – habló emocionado Rojo. Le mostró las cartas al gruñón – escoge una carta – Azul escogió una, la observó y volvió a meterla entre las cartas. Rojo barajó las cartas, las contó hasta llegar a la adecuada y se la mostró - ¿Es ésta tu carta?

-No – respondió Azul.

-¿Eh? – Rojo miró la carta, era cinco corazones – no puede ser – murmuró.

-Sí, es esa, Rojo – se cruzó de brazos Vaati – Azul te mintió – el gruñón movió su cabeza para mirar al brujo – te vi.

-¡Azul! ¡Eres Malo!- infló sus cachetitos el optimista.

-Déjamelo a mí – Shadow Link tomó las cartas y se la mostró a Verde – escoge una carta -.

Vaati se acercó a Vio lo suficiente como para que no oyeran lo que hablaban - ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos enojamos con Shadow Link? – Vio asintió - ¿Te acuerdas que de venganza lo dibujamos a él dándole una flor a Verde diciéndole que lo amaba? – el rubio volvió a asentir – mira… plasmé el dibujo en una carta de póker – el violeta lo miro extraño, no entendía lo que el brujo quería decirle – observa con atención – Vio miró el dibujo en la carta y luego dejó la carta, con el dibujo abajo, en la mesa – y espera – Vaati observó a Verde, él ya había escogido la carta, la estaba observando, luego puso la carta entre las otras mientras Shadow desviaba la mirada. Shadow Link barajó las cartas. Comenzó a contar las cartas mientras las deslizaba de una mano a otra, una por una, antes de llegar a la correcta, Vaati alzó la carta y se la mostró a Vio, ya no contenía el dibujo que ambos le habían hecho de venganza a Shadow Link sino tres árboles. Vio abrió los ojos de par en par y, rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia Shadow Link y Verde.

-¿Es ésta tu carta? – levantó su mano a la altura de la cabeza de Verde.

-No… - negó con la cabeza el rubio.

-No mientas – le amonestó la sombra.

-En serio… jeje… no es esa – Dijo Azul, quien había visto la carta que Verde había escogido. El agresivo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Berf… - Shadow Link miró la carta y empalideció – Li… Link… yo no hice esto, lo juro…

-Me siento un poco incómodo… me voy con Zelda – Verde se puso en pie y se alejó de su grupo rápidamente.

-¿¡Quién hizo eso!? – Shadow Link miró enojado a sus amigos.

-Fue Azul, yo lo vi – sonrió malicioso Vaati, Vio rió bajo al ver la expresión perpleja del gruñón.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo No Hice Eso!

-Claro que sí… yo te vi – se cruzó de brazos el brujo.

-¡Me la pagarás, Azul! – masculló la sombra molesta.

-¡En Serio! ¡No fui yo! – y así estuvieron por toda la tarde, discutiendo y amenazando si el gruñón volvía a hacer esa broma mientras los púrpuras reían bajo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien... hum... como digo esto?  
\+ Para empezar, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado en los fanfic anteriores y para los que siempre me dejan x3.**

**+Estuve pensando en continuar los fanfics en deviantart pero no... Deviantart es para subir dibujos desde mi punto de vista, así que mejor lo sigo subiendo aquí**

**+No tengo inspiración D: ultimamente mis historias (ya sea originales o fanfics) y mis dibujos no son tan buenos. Por más que escuche musicas o vea cosas nuevas no me ayuda. Y bueno... subí éste oneshot que tenia guardado para avisarles. Tengo otros más guardados... pero todos son navideños... y creo que sería mejor leerlos en navidad jeje**

**+En fin, ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Nos vemos cuando tenga inspiración de nuevo jeje**

**Bye~ Saludos~**


End file.
